Estrés
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: El estrés puede provocar perdía parcial o total de cabello. Parodia- humor- IchiRuki...Este fic participa en el día 6 del mes ichiruki: parodia.


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO**, quien hundió su manga como el titanic, lo único mio es la historia, **la imagen pertenece a Tiana.**

**Línea temporal semi au, se desarrolla 10 años en el futuro, **tomando algunas cosas del final XD e insinuaciones que hubo en cierta novela ligera que jamas lei :v

**Advertencia: IchiRuki -parodia-humor, crack.**

**Comentarios finales: **Estoy algo oxidada xD tiene años que no escribo para el fandom de bleach, pero estamos en el mes ichiruki :3, por eso mismo subo este oneshot, es como un tipo de parodia hacia el final de bleach, claro que modificado.

**Este fic participa para el mes ichiruki, en el dia 6: parodia **.

Les cuento que este oneshot ya tiene su tiempo, sin embargo nunca lo había terminado, tenia fragmentos pero no estaba terminado hasta hoy.

Los personajes pueden contener** occ. De ante mano me disculpo si hay alguno problema ortográfico, en la preved posible sera corregido.**

* * *

**Estrés**

_"El estrés puede provocar perdía parcial o total de cabello."_

No es normal, claro que no, los días pasan y el cabello de Ichigo Kurosaki va desapareciendo, él sabe que no es normal que eso pase. Al principio no le tomo importancia, era sabido que el cabello suele caerse en ocasiones, ya sea por una mala alimentación, shampoo o herencia. Para el joven Shinigami deja de ser normal cuando los días se convierte en semanas y su cabello se ha ido desprendido gradualmente de su cabeza.

En un principio ignora este hecho, pero no tarda para que los otros noten su pequeño (no tan pequeño) problema, tanto que se puede ver sus entradas, así como grandes huecos en su cabeza, huecos donde debería estar su cabello. Ichigo hace de todo por evitar que su cabello siga cayendo, pero nada funciona, al final se resigna, total, nadie parece darse cuenta de su problema.

Sin embargo no tarda mucho tiempo que sus amigos se percatan de ello, tanto que deciden organizar una salida hablara hablar sobre su pequeño problema. A dicha reunión asisten Renji, Yumichika, Hisagi, Uryuu e Ikkaku, los cincos amigos había quedado de verse con Ichigo en uno de los bares de la sociedad de almas, apenas lo ven llegar se debate en quien debería abordar el tema, eran conscientes de la poca paciencia (y sentido de humor) que tenía el teniente del treceavo escuadro

—Yo digo que seas tú, después de todo eres su mejor amigo— menciona el pelirrojo a Uryuu.

—No es así, además yo creí que tú eras su mejor amigo, ¿no decía eso la novela ligera?, además no confundas las cosas, yo soy su enemigo.

—Sí, tanto que viniste en su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba, no, copia barata de Sasuke.

— ¿A quién dices copia barata?

—Pues hasta tiene el mismo doblador*.— antes que Uryuu pueda responder, Ichigo llega hasta ello.

— ¿Qué tal? — Ichigo toma asiento a lado de Renji, este no hace más que rascarse la cabeza— ¿de qué tanto hablaban? — ninguno responde sino que empieza a servir el alcohol, no tardan mucho en iniciar una conversación muy diferente a la que había planeado, Ichigo por su parte se pierde en sus pensamientos, los cuales no dejan girar en torno a su capitana y el posible futuro que deseaba tener con ella, el peli naranja no lo nota pero su cabello empieza a desprenderse de su cuero cabelludo, quedado parte de el en su hombros y espalda, nuevamente los cinco amigos se quedan mirando entre sí.

Pasan alrededor de media hora, cuando Renji toma el valor de hablar sobre el tema (claro, luego de tomar más de cinco vasos de sake y siente el valor para decirlo.

—Bueno Ichigoooo — el pelirrojo lo toma por el hombro, lo jala hacia él — hay algo que necesito decirte — Renji tiene ligeramente rojas las mejillas — sabemos de tú, pero no te preocupases, nosotrosss te ayudaremos— empieza tomando el tema con suavidad, Ichigo arquea una ceja, no sabe a qué se refiere Renji _"con problemas"—_ Somos amigos ¿no?, hip, los amigos se dicen la verdad y... nos dimos cuenta que... estas quedando calvo—cada uno de sus amigos estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchan hablar sobre la calvicie del peli naranja — no te avergüence, es algo que suele pasarrrr— Yumichika niega con la cabeza, Uryuu se acomoda los lentes, mientras Hisagi se pregunta si algún día Matsumoto lo llegara amar como él la ama.

— ¿Qué?

—No debes sentir pena Kurosaki, es normal que con el tiempo pierdas cabello— siguió el joven Quincy— hoy en día existe miles de remedios contra ese mal.

—Ser calvo no es tan malooo. — continua Hisagi.

—Eh... —Ichigo no lo iba admitir, nunca diría que se estuviera quedando calvo.

—Bueno, he escuchado que si repiten varias veces tu apellido, puede generar pérdida parcial o total de cabello— dije Renji fuera del lugar, recordado como cierta jovencita no deja de vigilar (acosar) al joven Shinigami, como no olvidar el constante _"Kurosaki-Kun_", en solo pensarlo le provoca escalofríos, era algo fastidioso escuchar el _"Kurosaki-kun"_ de forma repetitiva y constante, sobre todo con la entonación que lo hacia la jovencita, lamentaba el poco dialogo que poseía la joven de grandes atributos, se debía a cierto cuadrado.

—Eso es estúpido— respondió Yumichika, acomodando su cabello— lo más seguro que todo esto se deba a tu poco cuidado con tu cabello, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se teñiría el cabello?— Ichigo simplemente frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que Yumichika le quería decir— teñir el cabello a larga plazo trae consecuencias.

— ¡Yo no me tiño el cabello! —gruño enojado, tan difícil era entender que el nunca y jamás se teñiría el cabello.

—Tranquilo Kurosaki, no queremos que pierdas más cabello del que ya no tienes.

—Tal vez sea por la edad— El hombre del 69 intervino— Quizás es porque ya no eres tan joven, alguna vez has pensado en usar peluca o raparte el cabello.

— ¡No estoy viejo!

—Igual puede poner implante de cabello, ser calvo a tu edad no es bonito. —sugirió nuevamente Yumichika. — ni siquiera estas casado, mucho menos tienes hijos, a este paso tus hijos te llamara papi calvo.

— ¡Que no estoy quedado calvo! — se negaba admitir ese hecho obvio.

—Yo creo que todo este problema es causado por el estrés— el único cuerdo parecía ser el joven Quincy— he escuchado que últimamente andas pensado mucho en cierto tema con cierta capitana.

— ¿Qué? —acaso sabia de...— ¿Qué mierda dices, Uryuu?

—Hablas de que... ¿Ichigo tiene problemas con Rukia? — Renji no comprendía a lo que se refería Uryuu, sin embargo Ichigo sí, frunció el ceño más, odiaba que las personas hablaran sobre él, sobre todo si Rukia estaba implicada en ello.

—Oh, ya veo, quizá sea por su impotencia.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿De dónde mierda está sacando todo eso?— gruño con las mejillas levemente sonrojado, ellos todavía no llegaba a eso (no, todavía) mucho menos sufría de disfunción eréctil.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Renji sin entender lo que Yumichika intentaba decir.

—Es lo que escuche por ahí, dicen que Kurosaki tiene un problema con su amiguito, las malas lenguas dice que no se le para y que Rukia está pensado seriamente en dejarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad?

—Entonces no solo tiene calvicie sino también impotencia.

—Según cuenta.

— ¡Eso es mentira, malditos desgraciados!

—Ya veo, por eso esta tan estresado...— de un momento a otro Ichigo fue sacado de la conversación, sus amigos no dejaba de hablar sobre los rumores que circulaba por la asociación de mujeres Shinigami, dejando su problema de calvicie de lado, viendo que Ichigo era excluido de toda conversación, Ikkaku aprovecho para acercarse y darle una solución a sus problemas.

—Toma— el teniente de onceavo escuadro le entrego una pequeña bolsa de papel, Kurosaki dudo por un momento, sin embargo acepto a regañadientes, no tardó en darse cuenta que era lo que Ikkaku le había dado, la venita seguía palpitando en su rostro, mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho.

— ¿Qué es esto?— aun sabiendo la respuesta, le cuestiono.

—Antes que se te caiga todo el cabello, es preferible que los demás crean que te raspaste.

— ¿Disculpa ¿Me estás diciendo que me afeite la cabeza?

—Sí, te estoy sugiriendo que te afeites la cabeza, es más factible que digas que decidiste parecerte a ese tal Saitama* que estar calvo.

— ¿Acaso tu quedaste calvo? — Ikkaku no respondió, ajenos a ellos dos, Uryuu se dio cuenta de la charla que ambos Shinigami tenían.

—Sino te quieres afeitar entonces— el hombre de cabellos negros le entrego una pequeña tarjeta blanca a Ichigo— dile que vas de mi parte, posiblemente de haga un descuento— no hizo falta saber que le sugería su amigo, el nombre de un famoso doctor en trasplante de cabello sobresalía en la tarjeta.

Ichigo no lo dudo, se largó del lugar antes de que se harta y liberara su bankai e iniciara una pelea con sus amigos (si es que se podían llamar así) ellos solo se burlan de su problema, no dudo en arrogar el rastrillo y la crema para afeitar al contenedor de basura más cercano, era oficial, no volvería hablar con ninguno de ellos, sobre todo si tenía que ver con su cabello.

.

.

.

Por más que el joven Shinigami intentaba ignorar su problema, así como los consejos de sus amigos, no pudo evitar que en su cumpleaños número veintisiete, Rukia le diera un peculiar regalo.

Ichigo Kurosaki no cabía de la emoción, una sonrisa perturbadora sobresalía de sus labios, tanto que se podía ver sus dientes, el Shinigami sustituto no apartaba la vista del presente, no fue el único solo sus amigos tampoco lo hacían, no obstante ninguno de ellos dijo algo, a menos que desearan perder la vida en esos momento, a excepción de Rukia quien no se daba cuenta del estado de su teniente, la Kuchiki estaba orgullosa de su obsequio, ella se había percatado de su pequeño problema, así que le dio algo que le ayudaría para su calvicie.

En una bolsa de regalo con estampados que conejos, sobresalía un especia de mechudo de color naranja de otro color que su cabello (Ichigo no lo sabía pero eso no era un mechudo sino una peluca) además de productos para la calvicie, el veinteañero no sabía cómo tomar ese regalo, ¿acaso era una broma? Debería estar agradecido o avergonzado por el dichoso regalo.

— ¿Que esto, Rukia? — cuestiono, aun sabiendo lo que era y lo que significaba.

—Bueno— la pelinegra se aclaró la garganta, todos los presentes miraba la escena con intereses, tanto que Matsumoto decidió grabarlo— Últimamente he notado tu pequeño problema, Ichigo — esto último lo digo bajito, esperando que los otros no escucharán.

— ¿Problema? — rechino sus dientes. — ¿Cuál problema?

—Sí, ya sabes— oji violeta comenzó a jugar con sus dedos —últimamente he notado que andas estresado tanto que... has perdido bastante cabello.

—Rukia.

— Leí por intente que si usabas este shampoo hará que vuelva a crecer tu cabello.

—Rukia.

—Aunque puede pasar algunos meses antes que notes alguna mejoría— empezó a jugar con sus dedos— pero no te preocupes Ichigo— la capitana le sonrió— el tratamiento venía con una hermosa peluca... casi del mismo color que tú cabello. —por no decirlo de otro color naranja, además de que venía más largo como si fuera un mechudo para trapearlos pisos.

—Rukia.

—Y si el tratamiento no resulta me devolverán el dinero. — le alzo el pulgar. — no es genial, Ichigo—sonrió la capitana.

—Rukia.

—Aunque si te soy sincera, ser calvo está de moda, quien necesita tanto cabello— lo decía ella quien tenía un hermoso y largo cabello negro.

—Rukiaaaa— grito a todo pulmón. Los invitados a la pequeña reunión no pudieron aguantarse y comenzaron a reír, no era él solo hecho que Rukia fuera directa en ese tema, sino porque la mayoría de ellos le había regalados productos para el cabello.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Saitama: **personaje que obtiene super fuerza pero que pierde su cabello a consecuencia XD por eso Ikkaku le sugiere que se afecte la cabeza.

**Doblador: **esta referencia es a que Sasuke y uryuu comparte el mismo actor de doblaje en latinoamerica.

**Mechudo* **en mexico se le conoce como trapeador.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Hace tiempo que tenia la idea en la cabeza, tenia fragmento de este oneshot pero hasta hoy pude terminar, si bien puede no es muy gracioso XD para mi lo fue, sobretodo porque siempre quise parodiar el final horrible de bleach, como se puede dar cuenta hice alusión sobre la novela ligera donde dice que renji es el mejor amigo de Ichigo, así como orihime con sus constante kurosaki-kun.

Se que este oneshot tenia para más, quiza mas adelante le de un final XD había una razón por la cual Ichigo perdía el cabello, quizá mas adelante me anime a terminarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es lo mejor pero al menos espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa, aunque sea algo pequeño me da gusto participar en este evento, ya muchos saben que actualmente me encuentro alejada del fandom, pero siempre apoyare a esta pareja, mi ichiruki bebé.

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer. 😊🙇⭐🌟✨🌠🙊🙉🙈

**De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos y comentar **;)🐰❤️😊

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️  
**  
19-08-2019**


End file.
